


Toothaches, Tongue Rings & Terushima

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: So that's how... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attack on Titan references, BTS references, Boyfriends, Casual Sex, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hook-Up, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Plans For The Future, Sex Jokes, Surgery, Swearing, but it really wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: So this is how Kuroo gets his tonsils taken out, sends whining texts and ends-up with a tongue-ring wearing boyfriend who happens to like him a little more than their nightly activities would make you think...





	Toothaches, Tongue Rings & Terushima

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make these sexual innuendos nice while also being dirty...I guess i’m just balanced like that

Stumbling into his apartment to waste the remainder of the day away by bleeding-out on the couch in mid-Spring was not how Kuroo wanted to spend his Saturday. Yet here he was, stumbling into his apartment, gums bleeding, sun shining, couch cushions fluffed, ready to be laid on for the next twenty-hours.

Tonsils were a _bitch_.

Tetsurou whined in distress for the hundredth time already (it hadn’t been half an hour since the surgery) and let his keys drop onto the table carelessly before dragging himself over to the couch, where he attempted to ease his pain by moving slowly; this, however, only made him become _that_ much more aware of his discomfort. So far, this had been a terrible day, and from the looks of things, nothing was about to make it better. Kuroo was just starting to return to reality from his trip to space, and the ache in his jaw and severe throbbing _drowning_ his throat in _unbelievable pain_ were at all-time highs. He wasn’t even sure how he made it home, how many cars had almost hit him, how many children stared and pointed at his puffy face, but right now, he couldn’t care enough to remember, because his cheeks were engorged, his throat in the process of swelling and burning, his head still hammering from the medication the doctors prescribed him…overall, Kuroo felt like total shit. And it was a _Saturday_.

 

_How is it possible to feel so bad about myself?_

“Hat-e…ma lafe…”

The mumble was met with immediate regret, not for the words, but because Kuroo’s lower jaw and entire throat erupted with hurtful jabs and sore-like tingling. Tetsurou latched onto his neck in hopes of easing the pain, only managing to make himself more miserable; how was it possible that such an insignificant part of the body could inflict so much suffering? It was just back teeth! Granted they were stuffed underneath his gums and some other teeth or something, but seriously! Couldn’t they stay in there and not do any harm? Why did they hurt the throat, too? Kuroo needed his throat for drinking green tea, singing off-tune with Bokuto during car rides, consuming his favorite foods, and… _other_ nightly activities that included a blonde hottie with a tongue ring—why couldn’t the pain stay rooted inside his mushy gums?! Why was life so unfair?!

 _Okay okay, how can you distract from this?_ Kuroo thought blearily, daring to take a small breath through his mouth. _You need a good distraction…something that will keep you occupied. Eating is out, because that would (will) hurt like a bitch. But don’t think about that! You can’t sing, you probably shouldn’t talk to yourself, so calling a buddy is out of the question…you need to stray hydrated, but worry about that later. What can you do to distract yourself? Um…play a board game? Play a game on your phone? Angry Birds is so 2012…_

_Well—there’s always texting,_ a heavenly voice from up above suggested _. And you DO know a partially-unemployed guy who just got laid-off and is probably doing nothing right now._

 

_Right…Terushima._

 

The image of the blonde flashed through Kuroo’s mind, successfully distracting him from the pain within an instant; though with a bit of hesitation (his immediate thought before the surgery was that he never wanted someone as teasing and cool as Terushima to see him so doped-up, like a grizzly bear in a zoo), Tetsurou fumbled his phone out, managing to peel his eyes open long enough where he located the message app and clicked on the earliest conversation. He didn’t know what to say, but the reminder of his pain returned when he caught sight of his puffed, disgustingly drooly face in the reflection (equipped with a double-chin, according to the screen angle), so he figured texting was a good place to start—

 _Someone_ had to care about how much he was hurting, right?

 

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _hellloooo_

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _wat is UP_

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _btw did u change my contact name yet_

Tetsurou hardly had to wait a minute before a reply came. He would have smiled, had he not been so intent on frowning for the past few hours of his miserable life.

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _no_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _y wud i?_

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _cuz_ _it makes nah sense_

 

Terushima didn’t answer within seven-seconds, and Kuroo’s patience was already low, so he sent a more straight-forward text as a sharp pain began to slowly move through the back nerves of his mouth. His fingers were messy on the keyboard as saliva accidently dripped from the corner of his agape mouth, the dry, crusting gauze pads doing nothing to help the poor bastard; luckily, Kuroo already thought himself a nasty little creature and ignored how pathetic his current situation was.

The sexy blonde who could “suck a dick like it was scripture” (curtsey of Yuuji’s obsession with _SlapOnTitan_ videos that he got Kuroo hooked-on, too) couldn’t see him right now, so Tetsurou allowed himself to look like a hermit for one day. By the time they saw each other again, it would be back to Kuroo, sex god of Nekoma’s finest antique store.

 

 **_Kockblock Kuroo_ ** _: help me_

The answer to that plead came quickly.

 **_Yummy Yuuji_ ** _: no_

Tetsurou actually _whined_ at that blunt response; being in pain made him very sensitive and confrontational.

 **_Kockblock Kuroo_ ** _: it hurts! Make it stop_

 **_Yummy Yuuji_ ** _: aww, poor little baby, boohoo!!! :`( MAN UP!_

 **_Kockblock Kuroo_ ** _: jerk. my mouth hurt_

 **_Yummy Yuuji_ ** _: r u rhyming while high?_

 **_Yummy Yuuji_ ** _: that can’t be healthy_

 

Tetsurou was too doped-up to brace himself for the pain in his jaw when he tried to laugh. He ended-up curling in on himself further and groaning in agony, fumbling out a reply as bloody drool ruined the collar of his shirt. Why did scientists create such surgeries that leave clients vulnerable and poor excuses for human beings?

 

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _ddnot make mr laughhhhhhh it HURTSSSS_

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _i aint high! they gave me pain medda_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _hahahahaha mr.laugh_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _ok, i’ll take pity on u, kockblock_

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _wowwwwww! the cocksucker:p has a <3!!!!_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _everyone has a butt?_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _ohhh a heart_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _stfu_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _i won’t hesitate to spit in this, keep that in mind_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _chocolate okay?_

Chocolate what? Condoms?

Annnnd his throat was aching again.

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _huh?_

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _it hurrrrttttts :`( :,(_

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _plz help, Terushima :(_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _i’m coming, jeesh! Whiney baby…_

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _u r_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _? wat r u even saying, dude_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _quit embarrassing urself u foaming homo, i’m on my way_

 ** _Kockblock Kuroo_** : _yeeeetttet yolooo!_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _he’s cracked_

 ** _Yummy Yuuji_** : _cud his highness at least get off his sorry ass to make sure the door is open?_

 

With a restricted dramatic sigh, Kuroo staggered towards the front door and unlocked it, uncaring if someone else were to come and steal all his non-priceless things. Like he could stop them, anyway…everything just _hurt_. His brain could hardly function with how angrily his throat and mouth were lighting matches with the fires of hell, straight from good old Satan’s ugly anus, the fucking punk, pushing the hot coals through the canals of each little ridge inside his mouth and every area in between that and his eating tube. He just wanted to have a good Saturday afternoon, when the sun was shining, the sidewalks glistening with last night’s rain, little flowers started growing beneath concrete stones…truthfully, he had wanted to spend a lot of the day with Terushima, too, since…well…since he _liked_ spending time with him outside of their nightly fun times. Today would have been a perfect day to grab a bite to eat at an outside diner, or just hang-out in someone’s apartment; and to think, that beautiful opportunity was completely wasted, all because of the pain Kuroo couldn’t seem to ignore whenever he drank, or ate, or (whispered so the doctor won’t hear…) sucked on Terushima’s dick once in a while. A lot a while, actually, but who was keeping track?

Tetsurou had never hated himself more for wasting a nice spring day.

Despite this raging disappointment, Kuroo forced the rest of his body to relax and sunk into the couch, releasing a trembling sigh as he held his cool fingers against the warm column of his itching throat. _There we go_ , the black-haired young man thought lazily, managing to swallow without _too_ much pain. _Just let loose. Untense your muscles…calm down…don’t think of the pain. You can do this. Serenity!_

 

Tetsurou felt warmth flicker across his cheekbone and opened his eyes just as a beam of sunlight settled on the left portion of his body; the apartment was completely silent, and while that noise usually drove Kuroo crazy, today, it was most welcomed. The sun beam stretched all the way down his left leg and up to his head, somehow easing the pain in his throat as he cradled the skin tenderly, letting his thoughts wander to a strangely peaceful place; one of his large-scale windows was open just a crack, allowing some fresh gusts of that spring wind to flood his senses. At first, the sensation only made Tetsurou more irritated, since he could find no socially-acceptable way to enjoy the beautiful day outside amongst people, but after the scents and warmth of the sun triggered his body into a soothed state, Kuroo accepted his fate, and admired the yellow glow against his plaid shirt.

 _Yellow_ , Kuroo thought softly, turning his arm so that the sunlight would move over his knuckles. _Looks just like Yuuji’s hair._

_Yuuji. …Why am I always thinking of him?_

Tetsurou watched the sunlight flicker and dance as he remembered the obsession beginning all those months ago, when the attractive blonde with cropped hair came strolling into the antique shop to pick-up something his friend bought.

 

It wasn’t that Kuroo really _enjoyed_ one-night stands…he had only had a handful throughout his early-twenties, only a few of which had been actually pleasurable, but sometimes forgoing a short relationship with someone who turned out to be the opposite of what you expected and liked in favor of banging a hot guy for an hour or two was useful to Tetsurou. It got some of his anger out, became a method of letting off steam every now and then; the world was never very kind to him, relationship wise, so sleeping with hot guys sometimes gave the illusion that he was happily taken.

Kuroo remembered the occasion well, even in his hazy state. He had been aimlessly cleaning some of the artifacts at the antique store when someone obnoxiously started hammering on the service bell sitting by the register; he was ready to scold whosever kid it was, only to turn around and have his vision compromised by such stunning art it was hard to tell what universe he had fallen into. Terushima Yuuji. Short, dark eyebrows rose in amusement, pouty lips curled playfully, almost like a child, bendy stature and an athletic frame, not to mention the blonde hair, dark underneath, bangs falling onto his forehead…he was the hottest guy Tetsurou had ever seen, so yeah—he needed a moment to recover. A long, _long_ moment spent with his mouth dangling open, expression stupid as his hazel eyes stared dumbly at this _beautiful_ architectural advancement leaning coolly on the counter.

“What’s a guy got to do to get a little customer service around here?”

Those were the first words spoken between them. That was when Tetsurou broke free from the attraction chains binding his mind and focused on the person in front of him, realizing that Yuuji was pretty much eye-fucking him behind his cool demeanor. He must have been surprised to find someone attractive at an antique store, because parts of his expression read taken-aback as he looked Tetsurou up and down a few times while waiting for a response.

_Oya oya…so we’re gunna play those kind of games, are we?_

“What kind of _service_ are you looking for?” Kuroo replied teasingly.

“Not the kind you’re thinking of, I’m sure.” Terushima smirked. The smirk showcased his tongue ring, which, admittedly, Kuroo stared at for a long moment. “I’m supposed to pick-up some old typewriter for a friend of mine. He paid like $800 for it or some shit?”

“Right, right—it’s in the back. I’ll go get it for you, sweet cheeks.”

“So you _were_ suggesting filthy acts of sin?”

“Maybe later,” Kuroo joked. “No horse-play while on duty, you know.”

“And I’m sure you’re such a rule follower.”

“Are you?”

“Well, I haven’t been arrested for public indecency, if that’s what you mean.”

“I’ll be right back,” Tetsurou laughed. “Entertain yourself with the bell.”

“I think I’ll be entertained enough watching you leave.”

 

_Damn. I could have intelligent conversations and bicker with this guy all day long._

 

Kuroo went to the back of the store and found the aged typewriter, but not before quickly looking at himself in a nearby mirror, just to make sure he was looking his best. The hair could never be helped. The jeans were okay, the sneakers cool, and his red plaid was only mildly wrinkled. Even with such casual appearance, Terushima seemed to like what he saw. Tetsurou had to admit the same for him when he came back and found the blonde sitting on the counter, patiently waiting and killing time by moving his dangling legs back and forth.

_I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to kiss someone so much before…_

(Kuroo was still in-denial about his first romantic feelings towards Terushima, even though they _were_ his first feelings towards the attractive punk.)

“Found it.”

“That’s what he bought? It’s a piece of shit!”

“Hey—it’s an _antique_.”

“Going on nerd on me, now?” Terushima teased, carefully taking the typewriter from Kuroo’s hands. He made sure to drag his slender fingers over Tetsurou’s rough knuckles. “How old is this thing, anyway?”

“Didn’t know you were into history.”

“I’m not,” The blonde said, smiling slowly as he looked up again. “But I’m not a judgmental person…I like what I see. Nothing more, nothing less.”

While Kuroo had never been bold, he found a surge of confidence by looking up at this artifact as he leaned forward, smoothly landing only inches away from Terushima.

“Nothing more, huh?” He hummed.

“You catch on to my lies quickly. And here I thought you were some kind of nerd…”

Tetsurou laughed at that, standing back up as Yuuji continued to peer down at him, continuing his thorough study of Kuroo’s character.

“Well…you better get that to your friend before you break it.” The black-haired man warned. “You seem like a troublemaker, the type who likes to accidently break things that don’t belong to you.”

“I have left a lot of dicks unable to function after one night of unbelievable pleasure…”

“Shut-up,” Tetsurou laughed again.

Yuuji hopped off the counter and turned to him, waiting for the conversation to lead somewhere. He _really_ wanted it to lead somewhere. If he got a good deal out of dragging himself into an antique shop for some stupid-ass typewriter, that was a pretty great wasted hour.

“What’s your name, blondie?”

“Terushima Yuuji. Yours, _sweet cheeks_?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you.”

 

Following more moments of silent staring, an understanding was finally made. Terushima gently wrote his phone number on Kuroo’s hand and left with the typewriter.

 

_Terushima ;)_

_111-XXXX_

 

As if Kuroo could resist the winking face…

 

That first meeting had been so long ago, and yet, Kuroo remembered every little detail. He remembered every occasion after, too, when he and Terushima first started fooling around with each other, coming back so often it quickly became a benefits-with-some-friendship type of situation. While many people went around looking for love in these forms, acting promiscuous and sleeping with every living being in hopes of getting lucky and finding some magical person who was everything they wanted out of life (aka rich as fuck), neither Kuroo nor Terushima thought about that whenever they met up. It was rare to find someone for a one-night-stand who was barely tolerable the following morning, but with them…life was easy. No one whined or complained. No one harassed the other, asking for friendship and love, neither had terrible personalities…in fact, Yuuji once told Kuroo that he was one of the coolest people he had ever met. Since Terushima himself was slick as fuck, especially for someone who worked in an office, it was no surprise that they ended-up meeting more weekends than not. Amazingly, they took turns bottoming, took turns sucking dicks (although Terushima claimed he was better at it than Kuroo), even took turns doing each other’s laundry when they spent the night or forgot their clothing at the other’s apartment.

How strange this set-up was for two people who struggled in relationships.

Kuroo was pretty sure both of their sex skills had improved upon meeting someone with the same tastes as them, though he would never admit to not being the sex-god he told Terushima he was when they first started sleeping together…Tetsurou surprised himself by not particularly caring where or how Yuuji had learned his skills beforehand. Their times together were, quite simply, _really_ amazing, and _really_ satisfying. Kuroo liked how warm they were after the fact, and how Terushima stayed the night almost always, and how they would even eat breakfast together the following morning.

 

The situation was livable. But Kuroo couldn’t keep up.

 

From the beginning there had been something _off_ about their relationship; Tetsurou always described it has the elephant in the room, which was an uncomfortable subject to have floating around while they were together. Easy enough to ignore, sure, but whenever Kuroo found himself alone, wondering when the next time he saw Terushima would be, his thoughts always came back to that first time they spent a night together.

The first time in which Kuroo pretty much fell in love for the first time in his life.

Between them, the idea was always fluttering around, and Yuuji sometimes felt stupid for not bringing it up, even though he didn’t think he wanted a relationship right now. Things were stressful at work, what with the pressure of possibly being laid-off (and later, the pressure of _being_ laid-off), and all the under-paid worker needed was someone to help blow off some steam. While the handsome antique-nerd was that ( _definitely_ that), the elephant in the room fluttered between their hearts whenever they locked eyes.

It was maddening to not have what Kuroo’s heart began to desperately want.

How could he even bring the subject up? _So hey, I’m happy with this whole sex bit we’ve got going on, I mean, I REALLY love it, but did you know that I actually didn’t want that from you when I first saw you? Isn’t that crazy?_ Talk about awkward…but…the longer they ignored, the bigger and louder the elephant became. All those months together and neither of them could find a definite reason or sign to speak. Terushima and Kuroo were half-content to be together and not really _be_ together. Now, Tetsurou was bumming on his couch, daydreaming about the blonde like he so often did, waiting for Yuuji to come lift him off his feet.

 

All those sleepless nights (sleepless nights following the sexual activities), late thoughts and six-months of secret pining led up to this moment.

 

“Knock knock,” A light voice from the entryway greeted, snapping Tetsurou out of his funk. “Anyone home?”

 

Kuroo’s lips twitched but couldn’t quite manage a smile as he lifted his hand up in a small return greeting, hoping Terushima noticed, because his throat had dried-up again, and it would take a second or two to gain all that saliva back. Tonsils were complicated like that.

Yuuji Terushima, the man in question himself strode across the room quietly, quieter than Tetsurou ever remembered, and before he could turn to see where the other was, a body came into view beside the couch. The spark of energy and sexually-appealing young man leaned down, wearing a light-tan colored trench coat holding a Musashi ice cream bowl in one hand as his mischievous almond eyes studied his fuck-buddy’s current predicament. Kuroo watched with surprise, too lost to remember how disgusting a creature he looked. Of all the nights and weekends they spent banging each other, Tetsurou could never get used to seeing Terushima for the first time of the day—it had been, what, just about six-months since they started this whole arrangement? Why was he still not used to the way Yuuji popped into his line of vision, putting every other breathtaking scene around them to shame?

“Shit,” The blonde said, a smirk creeping to his mouth as his eyes crinkled in amusement. “They really did a number on you, huh, sexy?”

“Shut up,” Tetsurou grumbled, using a light push to nudge Terushima away. It didn’t work, and Yuuji was back and even closer after setting the ice cream down and taking a seat on the coffee table. He bent forward to inspect further, face only a good five-inches away from Kuroo’s.

“Man, you look like a baby having its first baby food eating disaster!”

“No…”

“Yeah you do, man.” Yuuji laughed loudly, pointing at him. “Cept’ you’re not as cute as a baby. But I bet you could be, couldn’t you my little bubby wubby baby-chan?!”

“Shut-up!” Kuroo groaned in annoyance, holding onto his throat again. “B… _nice_.”

“What, I can’t even tease you? Why did I come here, then?”

“Y-ou tell…me.”

_Could my voice not crack for one sentence?_

“Well, I happened to be passing by the best ice cream place in the world, so I figured I could be _half_ -nice and get you a few scoops for some springtime cheer.” Terushima grinned proudly. “I couldn’t remember what kind you liked best, so I hope you like chocolate.”

The blonde snatched the cup again and held it over Kuroo’s hand, waiting patiently until the other was able to lean up enough where he wouldn’t choke on the creamy substance (for once, a _good_ tasting creamy substance); Tetsurou tried to ignore the radiating pain that shot through his gums when he reached in and slowly peeled one of the crusty gauze pads off, but Yuuji caught the wince and became a little more serious. He watched while biting his bottom lip as Kuroo let out a huff of air, prying another piece of blood-covered fabric out of his mouth; Terushima didn’t know the mouth could even bleed, much less, bleed that much. It was sort of an enlightenment for him as he cringe-watched the messy-haired young man mush around the cold ice cream so that all the swirls were destroyed, as if that would make it easier for him to consume.

“You don’t have to water it down, you know. It’s called ice cream for a reason.”

“Hu-rts ba-d,” Kuroo explained, voice about as scratchy as it was after a night of Terushima teasing him to death. “Thank you.”

Yuuji nodded shortly, too awkward with gratitude to do anything else; he watched in silence as Tetsurou brought the first tiny scoop up, letting the cold substance slip through his agitated lips. At first, Kuroo didn’t respond, letting the cool feeling overwhelm his abused gums in hopes of them being numbed; he moved his jaw around to nibble the ice cream around and swallow. It took him a troubling second, but he managed, and almost began crying with how _relieved_ his swollen throat was. Tetsurou sighed softly, Yuuji still watching carefully, then decided to take another little baby bite.

 _He looks fucking miserable_ , Terushima thought, observing how more awake Kuroo looked after the ice cream shot. _I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this before. I mean, we only meet up to have sex and stuff, but I don’t even think he’s even had a cold before…he kinda looks like the got the shit beat out of him. Is he really in that much pain where he can’t or won’t find the inspiration to wipe himself up? That’s gotta suck…poor handsome bastard…_

Kuroo bit back his relieved tears as he continued to snack on the melting ice cream, oblivious to Terushima’s stare as the coldness soothed his throat at a mild pace; for a moment, he was able to convince himself that this was just a regular spring day in Japan, with ice cream staining his shirt and his…whatever you call Yuuji by his side, waiting for a bite of his own. That would be a sexy sight...Terushima the tongue-ring boy licking ice cream off a spoon? Yes please. But now was not the day for a badly-timed erection at the idea.

Once some of the chocolate ice made it into Kuroo’s throbbing gum socket, he had to put the ice cream aside for a little bit to recover from the newest throbbing sensation. Terushima set the cup on the coffee table and listened sadly as Tetsurou whimpered in pain.

 

“You know, I’ve known a bunch of people who had to get those suckers ripped out, but I don’t actually know why they hurt so badly.”

“It enflames yo-ur throat,” Kuroo hummed, rubbing his jaw tenderly. “Your gums are a-ll… _sensitive_ and _bloody_ …and you can’t hardly swallow anything...”

“Excuses excuses, Kuroo!”

“Fuck you,” Tetsurou breathed in annoyance as Terushima cackled. “I s-wallow… _amazingly_.”

“I’ll give you half credit, but you can’t use this as an excuse for a few weeks ago.” Yuuji smirked playfully.

“Fuck…you…”

“I’m kidding, Kuroo! You’re _very_ good at swallowing and I appreciate the effort.”

Tetsurou had enough of this conversation and refused to respond, bending one of his knees up as he squirmed in pain, another shot of extreme burning making its way through his empty gums. He knew he should put the gaze pads back inside, but that required a lot of painful work, and Kuroo sure as hell wasn’t about to ask Terushima to do it for him, so he remained suffering in silence as the blonde stayed quiet.

 _I’m not even embarrassed anymore_ , Kuroo thought in irritation, trying not to look so fucking pathetic. _I’m just tired. I wanna go to bed! But I also wanna eat ice cream, but mostly, I wanna go to bed! Why the fuck does everything hurt so much? Why does Yuuji have to be here to witness my agony?_

 

A glass of water (Kuroo’s favorite Attack On Titan glass) was being set down on the coffee table a minute later.

 

_That selfish bastard dares use MY Attack On Titan cup?! While I’m couch-ridden and unable to beat the tar out of him?!_

“Don’t you have any tissues around here?” Terushima was heard saying as he crossed the room to look on the entertainment stand. He discovered a box and came back over to the couch, taking and seat and beginning to wipe away the bloody drool and chocolate drool that had escaped out of Kuroo’s numb lips and onto his chin. Tetsurou could do nothing but accept the gesture, not really thinking anything of it, because that’s what boyfriends did, right?

Yuuji wiped a majority of the moisture away and even went so far as to rub the dried blood spots off Kuroo’s chin with his fingernail; it wasn’t really that disgusting if you thought of Tetsurou as a large baby who couldn’t fend for himself. Or if you thought of him as just a really pathetic, adorable guy who couldn’t fend for himself.

Terushima tossed the nasty tissue onto the coffee table and handed Kuroo the glass of water; he ended-up holding the edge to Tetsurou’s lips and helping him drink, but he didn’t mind so much. It was nice to feel useful after being laid-off. Kuroo’s eyes searched for something on Yuuji’s face, though the blonde pretended like he didn’t notice. Once half of the water was gone Terushima switched it for the ice cream cup, carefully setting the container inside the black-haired man’s hand so his grip was tight.

 

The apartment became silent as Kuroo ate his chocolate ice cream scoop by scoop.

 

Their thoughts were kind of scattered and unclear during this quiet springtime session. The blonde wasn’t thinking of anything aside from the color of Tetsurou’s eyes, which he had been watching carefully for the past five-minutes. Kuroo himself wasn’t so distracted by the pain in his jaw, as the ice cream was soothing the burn and pounding pretty efficiently now. He was free to listen to the shuffling breeze enter through the curtains and watch the golden sun flicker dangerously near Terushima, threatening to blind Kuroo with beauty. The apartment had never been so peaceful before, and the neighbors had to wonder whether Tetsurou was dead.

The silence went on, and neither boy thought to change that.

After doting on Kuroo for a while longer, Terushima quietly moved from the hard coffee table to the floor, laying on the carpet with his head by Tetsurou’s feet, his face right in the line of sun streaming from the window. Kuroo watched lazily, scooping the last of the melted ice cream into his mouth, savoring the final rush of coolness seeping into his abused gums. He managed to set the empty container down all by himself, relaxing back into the soft couch to fondly watch the sunlight dance and flicker over a strip of Terushima’s face and chest. It was as calming as it was anxious inside his poor heart.

 _To think, that attractive person enjoys sleeping with me_ , Kuroo thought, slightly delirious as he admired Yuuji. _They like it so much that they’ve done it for six-months. How cool is that?! I’m the man of all men._

“Y-ou know…” Tetsurou began slowly. “You’re like……worldwide handsome, Teru-shima.”

“Pf. Did you watch BTS crack videos before going into surgery?”

“No…”

“I bet you did.”

“You…you don’t have to s-it on the fl-oor.” Kuroo reasoned, bending his knees towards him so there was room at the end of the couch. “We can fit.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Terushima waved off, closing his eyes as the warm sun made his cheeks flush. “You better just stay where you are, or risk injuring yourself further.”

Yuuji peeked an eye open to watch the irritated pout appear on Kuroo’s puffy lips, smirking to himself when it came a moment later. Tonsils boy murmured something to himself as he adjusted his position, fluffing the pillow behind his head and letting out a loud sigh through his nose as the peace began to settle around them once more. Terushima actually thought it was pretty cool of Tetsurou to be dealing with his tonsils on his own; well, he wasn’t really alone now, but during most of the process he was suffering in silence, not asking for help or pity from anyone up until earlier this afternoon. That was cool. Kuroo was cool…

Tetsurou peeked an eye open after a few moments of quiet, wondering how it was possible that Terushima was keeping his loud mouth shut for so long. He didn’t know it was because the blonde was secretly admiring Kuroo, secretly wondering if he was in much pain anymore, secretly remembering when Kuroo called him beautiful a few months ago, during one of their late-late nights…meanwhile, Kuroo himself was wondering why Yuuji wiped his face for him, why he said that’s what boyfriends do, why he wanted Terushima to come lay on the couch beside him…despite the silence, despite the questions and the stupid elephant in the room, Kuroo was comfortable. Yuuji was comfortable. It was strange that they refused to acknowledge this extreme comfortability before this strange spring day in Tokyo.

_A kiss would be nice right about now…_

 

“So,” Terushima said lowly, ending the silence while leaning his head to look up at Kuroo. “When did this all start? You just woke-up in pain and went to the dentist?”

“Eh…been on and off for a few weeks.” He shrugged slowly. “It really started hurtin’ bad after I sucked your dick last weekend.”

“Ah, sorry…” The blonde said with a cocky smile. “Can’t help the size of this hot dog.”

 

Both boys destroyed whatever peace was left in the apartment by bursting out laughing.

 

Tetsurou ignored the remaining pain was inside his tonsils and laughed his ass off, holding onto his stomach as he let scratchy yelps of joy exit through his enflamed throat, echoing off the walls and bouncing back to Terushima’s ears. Kuroo covered his face with one hand as their laughs exploded out, trying to ignore the fact that they would never be able to look at a hot dog the same again. The blonde couldn’t stop himself from snorting through the giggles and high-pitched squeals that found their way through his lips as he rolled around on the ground with happiness. It finally felt like a real spring day, what with all the noise going on inside the apartment now; Kuroo laughed even harder when Yuuji smoked his shin on the coffee table during his rolling and was now laughing at his own agony, feeling something similar to what Tetsurou felt earlier when he just got out of surgery.

Kuroo managed to open his eyes a smidge during his fit and locked his gaze onto Terushima’s.

 

All this time, they had been kidding themselves. It was time to destroy the elephant in the room.

 

“ _Ahhahahaha_!” Yuuji cried one last time, wiping his eyes as he let his heart be starstruck by Kuroo’s smile, directed right at him.

“Whate-ver, dude!” Tetsurou cackled, climbing off the couch and reaching towards Terushima’s crotch. “I’ll show you right now how easy it is to swallow!”

“Ew, fuck _no_!”

They fell into another fit of giggles as the blonde slapped Kuroo’s hand away. Tetsurou stumbled back onto the couch, his head even with Yuuji’s now as they tried to come down from cloud nine, looking at each other all the while. The sun was practically dancing across Terushima’s blonde hair now, creating a golden beam around his entire devilish form as if he was an angel in disguise. There were tears coming from Yuuji’s eyes, but Kuroo could read the same emotion he felt within those almond orbs—the unemployed blonde understood the situation, too. Why had they wasted so much time just banging each other wherever they could find room? Why couldn’t they admit to purposely making more casual occasions happen so they could spend a little more time with each other? It was a mystery to both parties, but they no longer cared.

There was something to be said, and something to be said at once.

“Hey,” Kuroo smiled, nudging Yuuji with his foot as they both calmed down. Terushima glanced up excitedly.

Their next words came out at the exact same time.

“I can’t just sleep with you anymore.”

“I know,” Tetsurou smiled.

“I know,” Yuuji smirked.

“S-o…u-m…” Kuroo had to cough to clear his bloody throat. “I mean…I still wanna have sex and everything, but…can we…can we like… _date_?”

“Yeah…like…boyfriends, and shit?”

“Yeah.”

Terushima was embarrassed to not have to consider the option.

“Yeah,” He nodded, glancing up at the handsome antiquer above him. “I would love that.”

“Yeah?”

“We have to stop saying yeah.”

Tetsurou laughed again, grabbing onto his throat when it became too much. Part of him thought this was all a big hallucination from the weird side-affects of the drugs the doctor gave him after surgery. He hoped it wasn’t, of course, because that would suck, although it probably would incline him to sprint to Terushima’s door and replay the exact same scene he thought-up inside his muddled brain.

Yuuji’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he struggled between looking at Kuroo and the Attack On Titan glass sitting on the coffee table; _how fucking domestic was I? I wipe his mouth? I give him ice cream and water? No fucking wonder we’re dating now…I brought this all upon myself!_

The new silence was a little bit awkward, but the boys dealt with it by smiling to themselves, unsure how to continue this afternoon.

“Damn…everything hurts again.” Kuroo whimpered, though he was still trying to smile through the pain. “Sorry…we w-on’t be able to c-onsummate the relationship…till like, next week…”

“Well, technically, we’ve already done that for like that past six months, so don’t worry about it.”

Kuroo tried smiling again, but all this talking and laughing had really gone straight to hell. Seeing this, Terushima shyly sat-up and leaned forward on his knees, planting a gentle kiss onto Tetsurou’s sensitive cheek, backing away with an embarrassed, but not regretful expression on his handsome face. Kuroo couldn’t help but stare at him in surprise, blush of his own rushing over his cheeks as he stared wide-eyed at the sexy blonde smirking down at him.

 

“And you thought I was a troublemaker…”

 

So that’s how an unemployed-cock sucking blonde landed a dorky antiquer boyfriend!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyeee I finally finished one of these oneshots,yayyyyyy! Thanks to an early midlife crisis I have gotten nothing done, but I guess that's a lie because I have two more oneshots started for this series "So that's how..." (BOKUAKA, IWAOI) and the first chapter for EVOLUTION DONE!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and remember kids, be weary of tongue-ring wearing antiquers!


End file.
